The present invention relates generally to displaying images on image-enabled clothing and, more particularly, to methods and systems for dynamic camouflaging using image-enabled clothing.
Historically, the camouflaging of objects for hunting or military objectives has been limited to designing generic camouflage patterns to match broad categories of environments. For example, a camouflage pattern may be generically patterned to camouflage objects in a desert environment or a forested environment, but not both. Thus, if a user moves between environments, different camouflage clothing or other concealing devices need to be employed. Providing specific camouflage clothing or other concealing devices for each environment traversed by a user can be costly and burdensome. Further, camouflage patterns designed generically for a category of environment (e.g., desert or forest), may not provide the level of concealment desired by a user.